The interferences of Kitty the Blam shipper
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Just a silly idea I got from watching Kitty during the last ep. She realises what's going on and tries to help make Blam happen.


Just a silly idea I got from watching Kitty during the last ep... if she will do stuff the following eps I'd like to continue this OS^^

**The interferences of Kitty the Blam shipper**

'Guilty Pleasures'

Kitty had never really paid much attention to Blaine and Sam in glee club. They were just two boys who were seen together often and were obviously friends… boring. She knew that Blaine was gay and Sam was into movies or something like that judging by some nerdy stuff he sometimes said that she felt obligated to roll her eyes on.

Then came the week she got a text from Sam.

'_Come to choir room me and blaine are there will be fun.'_

Uhm... yeah well... no. Why would she want to spent time with nerdy boy and gay boy when Mr Shue was out with the flue and glee club wasn't even on?

She was about to text back _'keep the fun between you two'_ when Marley came to her and started chatting about what Sam and Blaine could want from them. Apparantly everybody from glee had gotten that text.

She wasn't the only one who regretted going that afternoon. Being rid of the teacher, nerdy boy and gay boy tried to step in and, in an attempt to introduce their assignment, let some things slip that made not only Kitty frown.

"Sam and I were speaking earlier, just like, shooting the crap, like two bros do, you know", Blaine said grinning somewhat too wide. Kitty threw a quick glance to the people around her. Yup, they thought that had sounded really gay, too.

"And we felt really safe with each other. So we decided to reveal our guilty pleasures", Blaine continued. Kitty glued her eyes to him, trying to decide if his gayness had always been so obvious and she just had never noticed... or, let's admit it, cared about it before.

But then Sam chimed in.

"And it felt _amazing_! I mean, letting go of that big secret made me feel _so_ good!", he said, sounding really thrilled. Blaine nodded in happy agreement.

Wait a minute.

They kept on talking about musical shame but Kitty looked around again. The girls around her just kept listening but the boys were frowning. Jake and Ryder were clearly unsure what to think about that swishy vibe coming from the two boys. And was Artie was thinking was very palpable, too. The same as Kitty did now... was there something going on between the two of them?

Suddenly Sam and Blaine were a lot more interesting than they were before. Kitty observed them in the following week and quickly found out that Blaine was very obviously in love with Sam. So obviously she didn't even have to mention it too the other Gleeks.

"I think it's unhealthy, I mean, Sam is straight", Tina said one day at lunch to Marley as Kitty was joining them.

"Wait a minute", Kitty said. "Haven't I seen you lurking around gay boy some weeks ago, with clearly not very honorable intentions?"

"That was a phase", Tina said.

"And what makes you think nerdy boy is not even remotely gay? Have you seen the way he cares about his hair?"

"That doesn't make someone gay", Tina said.

"No, it doesn't. But having a gay best friend and spending more time with him than with his girlfriend may", Kitty said, adding "No offense" directed to Brittany.

"Why would I be offended?", Brittany said. "Sam and Blaine make a cute couple."

"Sam is your boyfriend", Kitty reminded her.

Brittany shrugged and ate her sandwich. Kitty had stopped to wonder about that girl a few months ago, so she turned to the others and continued discussing whether Sam and Blaine were actually doing it or if Blaine was just a pathetic little boy crushing on his best friend. Tina was the only one who insisted on Sam's heterosexuality, while Unique and Marley didn't exclude the bi-option. Brittany even less since in her eyes every human being could be paired with a same-sex partner.

The only way Kitty would know for sure was to find out herself. She made plans to pay more attention to the gays but kind of forgot about it when she and the girls were working on a Spice Girls number. Come on, Spice Girls!

Yes, she had Cheerios training with Blaine but there was no time to even drink between the exercises.

It wasn't till Wednesday that got an opportunity. Glee club met in the auditorium after school, the exact invitation words were '_come to auditoruim my friends blaine will sing a song you will loove it_'. So yeah, that reminded Kitty of her actual mission.

Not to forget it again she went straight to Sam and sat beside him.

"What will Blaine sing?"

"Surprise, surprise", Sam said, bouncing his eye brows.

"What is his guilty pleasure? I can't be as bad as Barry Manilow", she said.

"Don't you dare talk down the Fanilows! I've got the boys behind my back." Sam high-fived Jake who passed them to sit near Marley.

"How are things with Brittany?", Kitty asked. Okay, not very low-key but she had lost too much time now.

"Everything is great. Why?" Sam frowned.

"Oh, I just thought that you and Blaine..." She paused extra long but Sam just kept looking at her. "...did a _great_ job in glee club so far."

"We don't need no teacher!" Sam said and held up his hand. Kitty glanced around and since nobody paid attention she quickly tapped his hand and then pretended like it never had happened.

"Hey Kitty!" Artie rolled beside her.

"Hi", Kitty said. Was it her imagination that this boy was on her heels since since some time or...? It made her slightly uncomfortable. She got up her legs on the seat in front of her, leaning in Sam's direction to get a little space between Artie and herself. After all she was dating someone and Artie _did_ know that.

Then Blaine entered the stage and told them all that his guilty pleasure was Phil Collins, thus the following song.

He sat down on the piano and the first words were '_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace'_ and Kitty silently sighed. That sounded lame, singing about a lost love... wasn't there an ex involved, someone who already graduated... _last year_? Maybe Blaine was even more pathetic than she had thought, still clinging to his ex.

'_You're the only one that really knew me at all'_ Blaine turned to the audience and looked at someone. Sam. Kitty could've sworn she felt the shift in the atmosphere, and Sam beside her inhaled quietly.

The song went on and Kitty didn't need to find out anything anymore. Blaine was an amazing singer, nobody ever doubted that, and his song made her feel his pain and desperation.

'_I wish I could make you turn around, turn around and see me cry'_ Oh gosh. If this went on any longer Kitty would cry, too. Blaine glanced at the viewers and sang the song with the original lyrics although it started to change in Kitty's head from '_You coming back to me'_ to '_You coming on to me is against all odds, it's the chance I gotta take_'.

Damn, she couldn't even smirk about it anymore. That was serious business... about unreturned love. Oh no. She knew the feeling, everybody did.

Some of the others threw glances to Sam who didn't react to any of them. Kitty just sat there and wished that Sam would run onto the stage to tell Blaine not to be sad anymore.

When it ended they all stood up and applauded.

"So... who was that about, exactly, Blaine?", Tina asked, crossing her arms.

Kitty couldn't believe it. The whole week Tina had talked about how 'unhealthy' Blaine's crush was and even now, after that emotional song, she just couldn't keep quiet? How on earth...?!

In a reflex action Kitty leaned forwards and nudged Tina not too lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut it!"

Tina just gave her an annoyed look while Blaine started talking about Phil Collins genius'.

"I'm tired of people making fun of him", he said.

Who the hell made fun of Phil – oh. Kitty sighed again.

"And I'm going to dedicate a good part of my future in showing that his genius is understood and appreciated. I'm no longer in the closet about my love for Phil Collins." Blaine looked at Sam, then away and back at Sam. But that didn't matter, everybody in the room knew already who he meant with 'Phil Collins'.

A few seconds it was awkwardly silent and Kitty just wanted a happy ending. She would never say that out loud of course. Sam stood to applaud again. The others stayed sitting for that last round of applause and then everybody got up to leave. Sam went down the stairs to talk to Blaine, and as Artie rolled his chairs he murmured something like "This has got to be a joke."

Kitty stayed in her position and watched the two boys talk. Blaine smiled as if he was the happiest person on earth while Sam was more serious than she had ever seen him before. Why could he not just return Blaine's love and make him genuinely happy?

But Kitty knew nobody could choose who they loved. Bi or not, Sam could just simply not be in love with Blaine and break the grease-hair-boys heart.

"Hey Kitty... You know that school is over, right?" Blaine spotted her as he and Sam went to the doors.

"Yeah", she said, getting up, too. "I was just so moved by your song. That was… you must really love your ex."

"My…? Oh, yeah, I do." Blaine nodded and looked at Sam.

How ridiculous. All three of them knew what was going on and everybody pretended not to. Was life always that big a play?

"So, what are you two up to now?", Kitty asked.

"Going shopping", Blaine smiled. "Sam needs pasta for art and I promised him I'd be his pasta-sponsor."

"Going shopping for pasta, oh yeah!", Sam said in a funny voice that Kitty ignored.

"Pasta for art?"

"Yeah, did you know, Sam makes these great macaroni-portraits, you should see them, they're genius! Come on, we'll show you!"

They came into the hallways and Kitty had planned to go home – she never had spent more time in school than necessary after all and was proud of it – but Blaine already had turned into the opposite directions than the main doors.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see them!", Sam called.

"Oh, don't be silly. Everybody wants to see your art", Blaine called back. "It's genius."

"As genius as Phil Collins?", Kitty asked, finally finding back to her usual wit. Blaine was too far away to hear it (she had after all learned something from Brittany this week, meaning that you should keep your sarcasms as quiet as possible) but Sam frowned at her.

That's right, gay boy nr. 2, Kitty knew everything.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was _pretty_ obvious."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sam, really. Artie already thinks you two are getting it on."

"Oh." Sam blushed and bit his lip. "But that's not true."

"Does Blaine know that you know or is he even blinder than you?"

Sam took his time to answer as if he wasn't sure if he could trust Kitty. Oh come on… as if there was a reason for that.

Finally he said "I'll talk with him soon."

Kitty just nodded and took a deep breath before entering the art room. She took a quick look at some macaroni-people (seriously, who cared about stuff like that) and then went to her girls to rehearse their Spice Girls number that would be on tomorrow.

Thursday came and yeah, the number was a really great success. Kitty got to be Ginger Spice, the best of them all. Sexy and feisty, just like her!

At Friday they sang an Abba number which was almost more guilt than pleasure but nonetheless kind of fun. And definitely not as embarrassing as the Wham number from Monday.

As she was ready to leave for the weekend she saw Sam and Blaine standing in the hallways and tried to think of an excuse to talk to them. She was really curious about the status of their soon-to-be-romance and also had the suspicion that Sam needed some nice and kind comments to open his eyes for his love for Blaine.

And there it was, the perfect excuse.

She firmly went to the boys who only saw her when she came to stand in front of them.

"So… how much for that picture of the boy?"

"What picture of what boy?", Blaine asked. Sam just frowned as if _still_ not trusting her.

"The noodle boy." Kitty gestured behind her and nodded to Sam. "You made a boy out of noodles."

"Yes… I did."

"How much?"

"It's not for sale."

"Oh come _on_. Aren't you a sucker for the success after all your – uhm, hard work?" Luckily she didn't say 'sad lonely hours crying about movies' or something like that.

"You really want to buy it?", Blaine asked. As Kitty affirmed it he smiled wildly and nudged Sam's arm. "Go on, sell it! You can make many thousands more! You have the pasta now. And the talent of course. Oh, your first client, how exciting! And I guarantee it won't be the last one."

Kitty kept quiet about that ridiculous enthusiasm and started walking to the art room. Sam began to speak about the process of dyeing pasta and how it was just like making a puzzle.

As soon as Blaine was out of ear shot she interrupted him: "So, what did he say?"

"What?"

"You still haven't talked to him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Did you try to…" She made some kissing noises. Sam ignored her and opened the door to the art room.

"Because you never know whether you like it if you don't try it", she went on.

"Nothing is going to chance", Sam said. He went to the portrait they had talked about and looked at it.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Why him of all pictures?"

"Well… It's Blaine's ex. He doesn't need to be here and stand between you two… right?"

Sam crossed his arms and turned to her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just tell me how much you want for it. Nothing more than ten quits though."

"You can have it in exchange for the truth."

"What… what truth? Come on, I'm just trying to support you. I'm not the bad girl here, Sam… Marley may be. No, just kidding!" She laughed and poked his arm. He didn't really react to that except with:

"I like Marley."

"Me, too! I adore her! So let's just take my money?" She took a ten dollar bill and offered it to Sam before she would change her mind.

"I have a girlfriend, you know."

"Yeah… no offence but… I think you'd be better off with Blaine."

"And I'm not gay."

"Okay."

Sam looked doubtfully at her.

"But as I said… try it", she grinned and pursed her lips. Sam rolled his eyes and took the portrait from the pedestal. Money was exchanged and as Kitty had the picture in her hands she wondered how best to get rid of it. Burn it, maybe.

Yeah… that actually sounded like fun.


End file.
